Dark Side of the Moon
by xlunardemonx
Summary: Kaname's thoughts as he watches Yuuki and Zero. T for brutality


**Author's note:** This is simply brutal one shot from Kaname's point of view on both Zero and Yuuki. Very mean he can be. I don't own Vampire Knight. Or Kaname and his evil thoughts.

Kaname watches as Yuuki and Kiryuu walked across the school grounds. Kiryuu. The ex human had nothing. He _was_ nothing, especially compared to Kaname, a pureblood vampire. (_But what is the difference between him and the other?)_

He closes his eyes and lets his darker side over take his mind. Kiryuu.

_Does it hurt you Kiryuu? Does it hurt you that Yuuki will come to me eventually for destiny claims it so? I hope it hurts you Kiryuu. I truly do, because you pain is my joy. I ravish while you writher. It must hurt you. You desire her more than anything else in the world but you cannot have her. Yuuki will leave you and come to me in the end and what will you have left? Nothing._

_She may see you as more than just an animal that should be put down for now, but when she awakens, you will find yourself alone as you should be. _

_I command you to feel the agony of losing the one you love most, as I did when she lost her memories. You will lose Yuuki to me. You are nothing. You could never understand the pain I feel when I see her smile at you. My only source of comfort is the knowledge than in time you will never see it again. So cherish the moments you have with her. Because those days are shortening rapidly. That day will be you nightmare._

Kaname opens his eyes and sighs. He watches Yuuki smile the smile that belonged to him (_she would belong to him. She must_). Yuuki.

_I wish you could understand how it pains me to watch as you fall into his trap. You are mine by fate and in time you will come to see that. You don't understand my concern for you yet but when the time is right you will. In time you will scorn upon the one you now stare at with those eyes. We will rule together in a sense and Kiryuu will be something of the past. Just a memory that will be put in the back of your mind. I want you to understand how I feel although I know that if it is rushed, only ill comes. The rain still falls in my mind because you aren't there to bring the sun. Why? Why do things happen the way fate intends? You may feel pained at losing your friend for a short while but I will help you realize why he doesn't deserve you._

Kiryuu never smiles at Yuuki (_He has nothing to smile about)_. They have nothing in common. No compatibility whatsoever. Kiryuu could never have what Kaname has (_And what exactly was it?)_. Kiryuu.

_Do you believe in some crazy fantasy that you can fight destiny and have Yuuki? Destiny should not be trifled with and those who do only do so in their own sorrow, something you will learn the hard way. Do you believe in karma? I don't. I think some people—like you Kiryuu—make foolish choices regardless of the consequences. You will be made the clown, Kiryuu and clown is always laughed at. People won't laugh at you though. What you are will lead to your own destruction. Do you realize this Kiryuu? I could help you. But the way you pose a threat at Yuuki—what if you lose control?—I despise you. If Yuuki were to order me to, I might postpone your demise a little longer. But do you want that? Because that longer you control your sanity, the closer you are to feeling pain when Yuuki comes to me. But I don't think you have figured this out yet, Kiryuu. I don't think you will until it happens_.

It is painful to wait for her. But Kaname waits for her, because he loves her (_she loved him too. Didn't she?)_. Yuuki.

_You still smile at him. It's a death trap. I almost pity him. You continue to lead him on when you belong to me. Why Yuuki? Because you don't know what your future is. I do. If only you knew. If only ,love, if only. But you can't know until it's time. When it's time everything will be revealed. The blood runs silently across the floor (yet how could such silence be from death?) as the bleeder continues to die, slowly painfully. That's what you are doing to Kiryuu, Yuuki. Making him bleed on the inside. Then you leave him and it all becomes to much. Neither of you could know that you are slowly and silently killing him. Yuuki, you are highly underestimated._

Kaname les out a little chuckle. Yuuki looks so innocent in her current state of mind. But soon (_but how soon is soon?_) she will be able to show the ferocious predator that she truly is. Both Yuuki and Kiryuu were interesting, both in different ways. But the battle over Yuuki would end and Kaname would win (_a trickle of doubt begins to pool in his heart; will he really win?)_. Fate was with him until the end (_fate could cross sides of course_) so what did he have to fear? Kiryuu was no threat at all (_unless fate should take pity_) especially because of what all three of them were (_he knows he should stop relying on fate; but what else is there he wonders_). Fantasies roll about his mind. The day Yuuki's memories are returned. The day he can stop denying the truth (_for that's what he is: a liar). _The day he will win Yuuki and Kiryuu will be left alone (_at least Kiryuu can be truthful with her_). Pain is not a subtle thing (_nor is love; that he knows well)_ and it must be equally balanced (_something he cannot do_). Kaname has no reason to be worried (_the pool of doubt begins to fill up and soon he may find himself drowning in it) _so he will remain calm—"Kaname-sama?" Ichijou sticks his head inside the room. (_He fights back the irritation that tries to flow from him.)_

"Yes?" Kaname replies stoically. (_He wishes that the other vampire would leave so he could think.)_

"You are needed," Ichijou says. He has a frown on his face because he can tell that something is wrong with Kaname (_if only Kaname could learn how to do that)_. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine Takuma don't worry," is all Kaname says. (_No one needs to know.)_

Kiryuu lives to fight another day and the battle will rage on (_it cannot be settled peacefully for no battle can_).

Brutal. This was disturbingly interesting to writing, most likely because I usually do comedy. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks much


End file.
